Parce que tu ne me crois pas
by Laemia
Summary: 1 Soriku:"Au fait Riku, le Père Noël te passe le bonjour." "Hein?"   2 SoKai: "Mais bien sûr qu'on peut voler!" "C'est ça, Sora..."
1. Chapter 1

Titre: Si tu ne me crois pas

Genre: Romance et fluff... beaucoup de fluff

Rating: K, c'est juste du petit shônen-aï tout mignon.^^ Ou pas... -_-"

Disclaimer: Sora, Riku et le Père Noël appartiennent à Square Enix et à Disney. Si si!

Auteur: Moi et j'en suis fière, pour une fois!

Owiiii! On est le 24 décembre! Pour l'occasion, j'ai écrit un petit OS que j'avais en tête depuis longtemps. Depuis que j'ai rejoué à KH2, et que Sora se retrouve dans la ville d'Halloween, en fait. La cinématique de fin de ce monde m'avait trop fait tripper. Bref, passons. Joyeuse fêtes et bonne lecture!

* * *

_"Rikuuuuuuuuuuu! Regarde ce que le Père Noël il m'a apporté!" cria joyeusement le petit garçon en se précipitant vers son ami, âgé d'à peine un an de plus que lui._

_L'autre sourit à la manière de quelqu'un qui en sait beaucoup plus que les autres. Déjà si petit et il se prenait pour un chef, un adulte s'adressant à un enfant un peu turbulent._

_"Ah oui? Tu es sûr que c'est le Père Noël qui te l'a donné?_

_-Bah oui! s'exclama son cadet. Il était sous le sapin ce matin! Et puis hier c'était noël!_

_-Et tu l'as vraiment vu?_

_-Non, pourquoi? Tu l'as vu toi?"_

_Le plus âgé pris un air important et déclara sur un ton solennel:_

_"Sora, je vais te dire un secret... Tu répètes pas, ok?_

_-D'accord! fit celui-ci, enjoué._

_-Le Père Noël, il existe pas."_

_/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /_

"Au fait Riku, le Père Noël te passe le bonjour."

Le dénommé Riku releva la tête du carton de décorations pour fixer son meilleur ami, incrédule.

Ce dernier finissait d'accrocher une boule au sapin déjà bien embelli.

"Hein?

-Il te passe le bonjour.

-Qui ça?

-Bah _lui_. Tu me passes la guirlande électrique s'il te plaît?

-Mais qui ça _lui_?"

Sora se tourna vers l'argenté, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Il adorait l'embrouiller ainsi.

"Le Père Noël, je viens de te le dire! Tu pourrais suivre un peu."

Le plus âgé soupira de frustration, maudissant l'imagination du brun. Même après deux ans à voyager à travers les mondes, il n'avait pas changé. On pourrait penser qu'il aurait gagné en maturité, mais non. Sora restait Sora, tout en étant l'élu de la Keyblade.

C'était le premier noël qu'ils pouvaient passer ensembles depuis tout ce temps, étant revenus sur leur île natale quelques mois auparavant.

"Mais je te jure! insista Sora devant l'air incrédule de l'argenté. J'ai oublié de te le dire, mais je l'ai vraiment vu pour de vrai* à Halloween Town!

-Bien sûr, fit Riku en replongeant dans le carton à la recherche de la guirlande électrique. Le Père Noël vit dans la ville d'Halloween, c'est bien connu...

-Mais non! Il y a un passage secret là-bas qui mène à la ville de Noël!

-Cool...

-Tu ne me crois pas, c'est ça?

-Exactement", répondit l'argenté en se relevant, ayant enfin trouvé la fameuse décoration et s'appliquant à la démêler.

Son ami se tourna vers la fenêtre avec un bruit indigné, puis s'exclama soudainement:

"Riku, vient voir, il neige!"

L'argenté laissa son travail de côté pour rejoindre le châtain. En effet, des petits flocons blancs tombaient lentement du ciel.

"Ca ne tiendras pas, fit-il observer. Ca fond en touchant le sol.

-Riku, regarde! s'écria à nouveau Sora.

-Mais quoi encore? soupira t-il.

-Mais là, dans le ciel!"

Il leva la tête...et dû se tenir au rebord de la fenêtre pour ne pas tomber à la renverse. Quelque chose se déplaçait. Pas une étoile filante, ni un avion, mais un traîneau. Un vrai traîneau de bois tiré par des rênes volants! A l'intérieur se trouvait une silhouette humaine, floue et rouge, ainsi que plusieurs formes plus petites et carrées pour la plupart.

Lorsque la chose disparue de leur champ de vision, la châtain déclara, victorieux:

"Tu vois, je te l'avais dit qu'il existait!"

Riku baissa les yeux. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à admettre ce qu'il venait de voir. Le... traîneau du Père Noël? Non. Pas possible. Le vrai Père Noël, venant faire sa distribution annuelle de cadeaux? Sora avait peut-être raison, finalement...

"Excuse-moi de ne pas t'avoir cru."

Son meilleur ami sourit d'un air sadique.

"Hm, je sais pas si je dois te pardonner...

-Oh, allez!

-J'sais paaaaaaaas! chantonna Sora en se détournant, les bras croisés.

-T'es qu'un sale gosse.

-C'est pas en m'insultant que je vais t'excuser!"

Riku connaissait son ami. Il n'arrêterait pas ce petit jeu avant d'avoir entendu ce qu'il voulait entendre.

"Ok c'est bon, soupira t-il. Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras."

Le châtain se tourna vivement vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Et là, l'argenté sentit qu'il allait le regretter amèrement.

"Tout?

-Ben... oui."

Aussitôt, Sora se rapprocha de lui. Près. Un peu trop au goût de Riku, qui recula d'un pas. Sora avança de deux pas.

"Qu... Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Quoi? T'as bien dit _tout_ ce que je voulais, non?"

Avant que l'argenté puisse réagir, le châtain l'embrassa brièvement sur les lèvres puis se recula tout aussi vite.

Riku eut un instant de bug. Ce sale gosse venait de... de quoi au juste? De l'embrasser? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce délire?

"Bon, tu m'aides à accrocher cette guirlande ou pas?" questionna son meilleur ami si naturellement qu'il se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé.

Au fond, ce n'était peut-être qu'un rêve...

Il s'avança donc, les jambes encore tremblantes, vers le châtain et ils s'affairèrent à poser la décoration sur le sapin, qui menaçait déjà de crouler sous celles-ci.

"Au fait Riku...

-Hm?

-Je t'aime."

Un rêve, hein? Ce garçon allait vraiment le rendre dingue, à force...

Riku pensa vaguement qu'il devrait songer à remercier le Père Noël, un de ces jours. Et à lui demander pardon de ne pas avoir cru en lui...

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

_"Au fait Sora, appela un gros bonhomme habillé de rouge et à l'air serein, c'est un de tes amis qui t'avait dit que le Père Noël n'existait pas, c'est ça?_

_-Euh... oui. C'est vrai, reconnu l'adolescent._

_-Tu lui passeras le bonjour de ma part._

_-Vous savez où est Riku?_

_-Non, désolé. Mais ne perd pas espoir, tu le retrouveras tôt ou tard."_

* * *

*je l'ai vraiment vu pour de vrai: Je sais, la phrase n'est pas techniquement française... Mais je trouvais ça fun de le dire comme ça! =D

Alors, vos impressions?

Bon, c'est vraiment un shônen-ai très très léger.

Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas reconnu, le passage de la fin est une retranscription plus ou moins fidèle du passage du jeu qui m'a donné envie d'écrire cet OS. Dès que je l'ai vu, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'imaginer la réaction de Riku quand Sora lui dirait qu'il avait croisé le Père Noël! xD


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Ca n'a pas changé...

Rating: K (excès de fluff...)

Pairing: hèhè... si on m'avait dit que je ferais du SoKai un jour...

Ouais, je rajoute un chapitre à cette fic, pile un an après! Sauf que ce n'est pas une suite, plutôt un OS dans le même esprit (un peu plus long, quand même). Mais pas le même pairing! xD J'ai pas l'habitude de faire du SoKai, et c'est pas un pairing que j'affectionne particulièrement, mais j'avais cette idée en tête et je ne l'avais pas écrite, ça m'aurait hanté pendant pas mal de temps, alors... x)

Breeeef, j'spère que vous aimerez! =) Joyeux Noël et bonne lecture!

* * *

_L'enfant rejoignit son amie sur la plage, ayant soudainement remarqué son absence à la fête de Noël._

_Le sable était recouvert de neige et il grimaça lorsque ses pieds s'enfonçèrent dedans. _

_"Kairi!"_

_La petite fille se retourna, surprise, avant de lui sourire._

_"Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Les autres vont s'inquièter!"_

_Visiblement, elle n'avais pas considéré cette possibilité avant._

_"Pardon, déclara-t-elle sans le penser. Je voulais juste aller regarder les étoiles. Elles sont jolies."_

_Le garçon leva la tête vers le ciel. Son amie n'avait pas tort, mais était-ce vraiment une raison pour fausser compagnie au reste des villageois?_

_"Comme d'habitude, oui..." marmonna-t-il._

_La fille rit et il ne comprit pas pourquoi._

_"Ce que t'es bête, Sora! C'est pas pareil de regarder les étoiles à Noël que les autres jours!_

_-Si tu le dit, ronchonna l'autre, vexé. Moi je les trouve comme d', tu viens? Les cadeaux vont bientôt arriver..."_

_Il fit quelques pas en direction du village et se retourna en voyant que l'autre ne le suivait pas._

_"Vas-y tout seul, lui dit-elle. J'aurais pas ce que je veux, de toute façon._

_-Et qu'est-ce que tu veux? Il peut _tout _apporter, le Père Noël, tu sais?_

_-Je voudrais pouvoir voler, pour aller toucher les étoiles."_

_Si c'est ce qu'elle voulait, elle l'aurait, non? Sora ne voyait pas le problème._

_"Ben c'est possible. 'Suffit de le souhaiter très fort..."_

_La fille éclata à nouveau de rire._

_"T'es vraiment bête!_

_-Et toi t'es pas gentille, Kairi!"_

_/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /_

La fête annuelle de Noël battait son plein au village de l'île du Destin.

En arrivant sur place, Sora en aurait presque eu les larmes aux yeux. Ca faisait à peine quelques semaines qu'il était rentré avec Riku de son voyage à travers les mondes. Il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point tout ça lui avait manqué.

Soudain, il remarqua l'absence d'une personne à qui il avait pensé durant toute son aventure. Il sourit doucement en se rappellant qu'il savait tout à fait où la trouver, et ce sourire s'élargit en pensant que lui seul le savait.

Il faussa compagnie à son entourage et se dirigea vers le bruit des vagues. La plage.

Celle qu'il cherchait était bien là, debout au bord de l'eau. Silhouette immobile dont seuls les cheveux se mouvaient au gré du vent glaciale de l'hiver.

Comme d'habitude, il hésita à enfoncer son pied dans le sable recouvert de neige. Il ne comprendrait jamais comment Kairi faisait pour ne pas avoir froid. Il avait beau avoir combattu des Similis, des Sans-Coeurs et manqué de mourir plusieurs, il se disait parfois qu'elle était plus courageuse que lui.

Il arriva finalement à ses côtés, se félicitant d'avoir résisté à l'envie de repartir se réchauffer chez lui à chaque pas.

"J'ai du mal à croire que tu vienne encore ici après tout ce temps! s'exclama-t-il pour annoncer sa présence.

-J'ai du mal à croire que tu me suives toujours pour râler après tout ce temps."

Elle n'était pas fachée, il pouvait le voir au sourire qui éclairait son visage.

"Ca faisait longtemps, hein? "

Kairi acquieçsa.

"Et pourtant, renchérit-elle, rien n'a changé."

Oui, en effet. Ils avaient passés deux ans loin de l'autre et pourtant, à présent, la vie avait reprit son cours là où ils l'avaient laissée. Ca lui paraissait étrange, de se retrouver là avec Kairi, sur cette neige et sur ce sable, après tant de temps, sans que rien n'ait changé.

"Tu sais... commença-t-il, pas très sûr de ce qu'il comptait dire. J'ai... Enfin, pendant que je passais le réveillon dernier à combattre les Sans-Coeur, je me suis demandé si tu continuais à venir ici."

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui, une expression indescriptible sur le visage. Sora se demanda s'il n'avait pas dit quelque chose de mal.

"Toujours. Je regardais les étoiles et je me demandais au sein de laquelle tu pouvais bien te trouver."

Le maître de la Keyblade eut un rire nerveux et se passa la main dans les cheveux, gêné. Il se demandait s'il devait lui avouer qu'il faisait parfois la même chose -seulement quand personne ne le regardait.

"Mais, poursuivit Kairi, ça n'aurait servi à rien de savoir. Je ne pouvais pas te rejoindre."

Sora songea un moment à lui prendre la main, mais n'osa pas. A la place, il lui envoya un de ces sourires rayonnants comme lui seul les faisait.

"Allez, ne t'inquiètes plus pour ça! Maintenant, on est réunis, non?"

Kairi lui sourit plus paisiblement en retour, avant que son beau visage ne reprenne une expression attristée.

"Mais si j'avais pu voler jusqu'à toi, murmura-t-elle, nous n'aurions pas perdu pour ce temps. Dommage que ce soit impossible."

Sora aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras pour effacer cette peine qui lui brisait le coeur.

Voler, hein...? Comme quand... Mais oui!

"On peut voler, tu sais, lui apprit-il avec un air malicieux. Il suffit de le souhaiter très fort!"

Au moins, ça eut pour effet de lui décrocher un sourire.

"Bien sûr, Sora...

-Eh! s'offusqua le garçon. Je ne plaisante pas!"

Il n'aimait pas qu'on ne le crois pas. _Surtout _quand il disait la vérité.

Puis, il eut une idée. Bien sûr. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt?

Il sortit quelque chose de sa poche. Il s'agissait d'un petit orbe bleu doté du signe royal du Château Disney. Le roi le lui avait confié à la fin du voyage, au cas où un danger les guetterait. Cet objet pouvait téléporter quelqu'un d'un monde à l'autre, peu importe que les voies entre les mondes soient fermées, mais seulement pour un aller-retour.

Sora haussa les épaules. De toute façon, s'il y avait un problème hors des mondes, Donald et Dingo viendraient le chercher en vaisseau Gummi. Si quelque chose se produisait sur l'île, il pourrait règler ça tout seul avec la Keyblade. Il se tourna vers Kairi.

"J'ai un truc à te montrer, fit-il en lui tendant la main. Tu viens?"

La jeune fille hésita, un sourcil haussé.

"On va où?

-A l'extérieur, répondit simplement le garçon. Je vais te montrer que j'ai raison!

-D'accord, acquiesça Kairi. Mais seulement pour te prouver le contraire!"

Elle accepta la main qu'il lui tendait.

Ils se retrouvèrent en hauteur, au sommet d'une tour. Les lumières de la grande ville éclairaient la nuit comme en plein jour.

"Mais... Où est-ce que tu nous as emmené?" s'étonna Kairi.

Elle paraissait plus émerveillée que surprise.

"A Londres, répondit tout simplement Sora. Pas loin du Pays Imaginaire.

-C'est magnifique!

-Et encore, fit-il d'un ton enjoué. T'as pas tout vu!"

Sur ce, il monta sur le rebord de la tour. Ca faisait longtemps, mais ça devait encore marcher, non? Selon la logique, il suffisait d'y croire, tout simplement.

Kairi poussa un cri lorsque son ami se jeta dans le vide. Elle se précipita jusqu'au bord pour regarder en bas, puis vit Sora remonter en souriant comme un bienheureux.

"Imbécile! l'insulta-t-elle, mi-soulagée, mi-furieuse. Tu m'as fait p... Att... Tu _voles_?

-Je t'avais bien dit qu'il suffisait de le souhaiter!"

Et il continuait à afficher un sourire radieux. Elle l'aurait tué... Oui, si elle ne tenait pas autant à lui, elle l'aurait tué.

"Tu fais moins la maline, maintenant?"

Elle se sentit abdiquer face à son air fier de lui et laissa échapper un rire.

"Ok, Sora, t'as gagné. Mais seulement pour cette fois!"

Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, le garçon l'invita à le rejoindre.

"Envie d'essayer, princesse?"

Il se traite mentalement d'idiot en se rendant compte du surnom qu'il venait d'utiliser. Enfin, ça ne semblait pas trop déranger son amie, alors tant pis.

Kairi hésita un instant, mais se ressaisit vite. Si Sora y arrivait, pourquoi pas elle?

Elle fit quelques pas pour se positionner au bord de la tour prit la main de Sora et se jeta dans le vide. Elle tomba avec un petit cri.

Sa chute fut vite interrompue par l'élu de la Keyblade qui la rattrapa, une main derrière la taille de la jeune fille pour la soutenir. Et zut...

Tandis que son amie le dardait d'un regard courroucé, les deux mains autour de son cou pour ne pas tomber, il eut un rire idiot.

"Euh... j'ai oublié... Il faut de la poussière de fée pour pouvoir voler.

-Essaye de ne pas oublier, la prochaine fois, Sora, soupira Kairi. Mais merci quand même de m'avoir sauvée."

Et maintenant? Il ne pouvait pas appeller la fée Clochette pour obtenir de la poussière de fée, alors à moins qu'elle ne passe avec Peter par pur hasard...

"Bon, déclara Sora d'un ton enjoué, il va falloir que tu t'accroches à moi!"

La jeune fille hocha la tête et se colla un peu plus contre lui. Elle ne tenait pas à tomber une seconde fois.

Néanmoins, une fois ses premières frayeurs passées, Kairi se rendit vraiment compte de la situation. Elle volait! Bon, d'accord, pas tout à fait, mais ça lui donnait la même sensation. Elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir suivi son ami.

"Et si on allait faire le tour de la ville?" proposa soudain le garçon.

La jeune fille allait accepter lorsqu'elle sentit un minuscule point froid se poser sur sa main. Elle regarda le flocon, perplexe, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit suivi par d'autres. Les cristaux de neige tombaient autour d'eux dans le ciel uniquement éclairé par la lune derrière eux et par les illuminations des maisons en contrebas.

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent un instant avant d'éclater de rire sans aucune raison.

"Joyeux Noël, Kairi."

Ils rentrèrent sur l'île une heure plus tard, de la neige dans les cheveux et des étoiles plein les yeux.

_/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /_

_Le chien et le canard s'entreregardaient, ne sachant s'il fallait qu'ils réconfortent leur ami ou au contraire qu'ils le laissent seul. Il devait être attristé du nouveau départ de ses amis. Il les avait retrouvés sur ce bâteau pour qu'ils s'enfuient l'instant d'après._

_Ils furent soulagé lorsque le garçon leva les yeux au ciel, l'air émerveillé._

_"J'ai vraiment volé! Il faudra que je racontes ça à Kairi. Je me demande si elle me croira... Ca m'étonnerais."_

* * *

Ca va, c'est pas trop fluffy? Quand je me suis relu, j'ai trouvé ça un peu mièvre...

Puis bon, je sais que je dis ça souvent en ce moment, mais... J'ai galéré sur cette fic! xD Déjà parce que je suis pas fan du pairing, puis parce ce que j'avais pas le temps et que je l'ai fini in extremis pour le poster maintenant. x) Du coup j'ai pris un affreux retard sur mes autres fics...

Enfin, bref...

Encore un joyeux Noël à vous tous! =)


End file.
